compañero de copas
by Neko D. Hikaru
Summary: Kira y Matsumoto van todos los viernes a tomar, con toda la intención de olvidar. Matsumoto quiere olvidar definitivamente a Gin, y Kira un poco a Gin, y otro a Hinamori. El alcohol siempre es la mejor manera de ahogar las penas, ¿no? Rating M


Kira sostuvo la tacita de sake, intentando llevarla a su boca sin que se volcara la mitad. Tragó el ardiente líquido y enfocó su vista –dificultosamente- en Rangiku, que se veía mucho más firme a comparación de él, aunque igualmente tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y cotorreaba enojada sobre Ichimaru. Al nublado cerebro de Kira llegaron declaraciones de "era un idiota" y "debió decirmelo".

Izuru soltó un débil suspiro y bajó la vista. Recordó por un momento aquella época caótica. Hinamori, la chica de la que estaba enamorado estaba en el hospital. Su capitán, la persona que era su modelo a seguir era un criminal y la estructura del Seireitei estaba sumida en el caos. Por momentos, recordaba haber tenido ganas de permanecer en estado de confusión alcohólica por siempre.

-¡Izuru!- Kira dio un salto y volcó una tacita de sake que no había notado que le hubieran servido. –No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?- La cara de Matsumoto estaba tan cerca que ella chocó accidentalmente su frente contra la de él. Evidentemente, estaba bastante ebria.

De golpe, su cara estaba ardiendo. La mujer se separó lentamente, y le miró con ojos vidriosos. Al notar su mirada fija –no se dio cuenta de que las mejillas del hombre se habían iluminado en granate- se dio por satisfecha y siguió hablando.

Dos horas después, Kira apenas podía enfocar la vista, y a decir verdad, Matsumoto tampoco estaba en muy buen estado. El viento había empeorado considerablemente. Izuru miró hacia fuera, vio pasar volando una mesa, y lo que le quedaba de raciocinio le dijo que debían irse de allí.

-Rangiku-san, vamos, te acompañaré a casa- arrastraba las sílabas, pues tenía la boca pastosa, pero aun así se le entendía. Se paró –vacilantemente- y le ofreció la mano a su compañera.

-¡Pero quiero beber más!- balbució ella. Aun así, tomó su mano y se levantó. Cuando salieron a la calle, una potente ráfaga los sacudió. El teniente se tambaleó y terminó sobre el pecho de su colega. Ella lo miró, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y sostuvo sus hombros, evitando que perdiera el balance.

Tardaron más de media hora en llegar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de ella, caían las primeras gotas. Rangiku abrió la puerta –le tomó varios intentos- y tiró de la ropa de él, arrastrándolo consigo.

-Rangiku-san, qué…- Izuru no pudo terminar la frase, pues por causa del empujón que le había propinado su amiga, había chocado contra la pared, perdiendo el aliento. Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar inspirar, ella estaba besándolo. Y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, estaba correspondiéndole desesperadamente.

-Rangiku-san… Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto.- Izuru ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso. Tal vez no estaba tan borracho como parecía –había aprendido a tomar menos que Matsumoto-. O tal vez simplemente estaba asustado. La mujer le miró furiosa, sus ojos brillaban en la semioscuridad de la estancia, y golpeó con las palmas la pared a los costados de la cabeza de Kira, quien cerró los ojos, asustado.

-¿¡Tu también vas a huir como Gin! ¿¡Tu también vas a dejarme?- El tono furioso y angustiado a partes iguales derritió lo que le quedaba de voluntad, con lo que la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó. Rangiku sonrió y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Sabes que borracho eres adorable?- barbotó, entre risas.

-Creo que… eso debería haberme ofendido…- murmuró en respuesta, confundido. Pero no pensó mucho más, pues ella estaba abriendo su ropa. Kira, rojo como un tomate, la empujó suavemente hasta un sofá. Cayeron torpemente sobre él, entre caricias y besos, que ambos sabían que se profesaban por despecho. Sin embargo, eso pareció darles un vínculo, un entendimiento mutuo. Los besos de Kira transmitían una tristeza que Rangiku nunca había pensado que sería posible sentir a través de ese contacto. Y a su vez, parecía liberarse de un peso tremendo. Ella le mordía el labio denotando una impaciencia que se hizo completamente explicita cuando bajó sus manos al cinturón y trató de desanudarlo, sin soltar su boca. Sin embargo, era una tarea muy dificultosa para una borracha, y tuvo que bajar la vista. Kira aprovechó el momento para apoyar su mentón en la coronilla de ella. Reprimió un escalofrío al sentir como desataba la tela blanca y acariciaba con un dedo la zona del pubis. Al sentir su mano en ese sitio, perdió el control totalmente.

Rangiku despertó a la mañana siguiente, en el sofá completamente desnuda, y con un hombre igualmente desnudo encima. Sintió como si un rayo cayera en su cabeza cuando la movió para observar la cara de aquel hombre cuya cabeza estaba contra su rostro. Apretó los dientes y observó, encontrándose un cabello rubio muy conocido. Dio un respingo, cuando los recuerdos de la noche se agolparon en su mente. Eso evidentemente despertó a Izuru, pues parpadeó un par de veces y la miró, sólo consciente a medias. Un momento después abrió los y dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo por el brazo del sofá.

Rangiku soltó una carcajada, con un posterior gemido de dolor y se asomó por el sillón, para observar a un muy avergonzado Kira, intentaba decir algo. Miró detalladamente su rostro. El cabello que habitualmente le cubría la mitad de la cara estaba medio encrespado y húmedo, con lo cual su expresión de sorpresa era totalmente visible. Bajó del sillón, se sentó en el suelo, justó delante de él, y dijo:

-Callate- Para proceder a callarlo de un beso.

_Personalmente, creo que la cara de Kira en esa última escena, sería adorable. Con el pelo todo despeinado, de modo que no tiene el peinado emo, y… XD no importa, es adorable. Sí, es una pareja un poco rara, pero ¿qué importa?. _


End file.
